The present invention relates to a suction head for the end of a flexible fuel line in a fuel tank, especially in a fuel tank of a portable, manually-guided implement such as a power chainsaw, a hedge clipper, a brush cutter, a cut-off machine, or the like.
A suction head of this general type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,637. The suction head is connected to the free end of a fuel hose that is disposed in a fuel tank, and ensures filtration of the fuel prior to entry thereof into the fuel hose. In order in every position of the fuel tank to ensure that the suction head is immersed in the fuel, an appropriate flexibility of the fuel line is required; since the suction head furthermore has a certain weight due to its construction, in most cases displacement of the suction head under the force of gravity is sufficient.
Due to the limited space conditions in modern, portable implements such as chainsaws, hedge clippers, cut-off machines, brush cutters or the like, the fuel tank is shaped to conform to the requirements of the outer housing, and is often fragmented. Such configurations of a fuel tank can, under unfavorable operating positions, lead to disruptions in the fuel supply if the suction head is not immersed deeply enough in the fuel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a suction head for a flexible fuel line where in every operating position of the fuel tank the suction head is disposed in the fuel.